starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarion Royal Marines
The Royal Marines of White Light currently have about 300 personnel and four ships (three assault scouts and a frigate). Ships of the Royal Marines carry the designation CMS which stands for Clarion Militia Ship. Only 50 of the Marines are actual crew members; the remainder are station-based support personnel, such as technicians, computer programmers, boarding parties and station police. The color scheme of the Royal Marines is light green on a black field. Rank symbols appears as light green pins (for officer) or stripes (for enlisted), on black (with light green trim) shoulder pads - this arrangement appears on all uniforms. The hierarchy of rank among Royal Marine officers is outlined below: Commander (of the Royal Marines) (Com.) - The commander is the highest ranking officer in the Royal Marines. Only one individual holds this rank at any one time. The commander of the Royal Marines is usually a member of Clarion's royalty. This rank has three sets of diamond-shaped pins. Captain (Cap.) - Three officers currently hold captain's rank: the captain of the frigate Leo and two officers on the Commander's staff. Their rank symbol is a pair of diamond-shaped pins. Lieutenant (Lt.) - The officers in command of the assault scouts hold this rank, as do many officers on the Commander's staff. Their rank symbol is a diamond-shaped pin. Junior Lieutenant (Jr. Lt.) - Most of the skilled crew members aboard the Royal Marines ships are Jr. Lieutenants. These officers operate ships' weapons, or lead the boarding parties. Their rank symbol is a bar. Midshipman (Midsh.) - These are the rookies among the Royal Marine officers. Unlike Crewmen, officers are trained to become skilled with running a ship. Midshipmen are generally not allowed command of enlisted men. Their rank symbol is a pip (a small round pin). Chief Petty Officer (CPO) - These are the most senior enlisted personnel of the Royal Marines. They are highly skilled in their field, and highly respected. They are usually in charge of the station's security or technical department, under the command of a more senior officer - acting as an intermediate between the officer, and enlisted personnel. They can train to become officers - a promotion to Lieutenant upon completion. Their rank symbol is a set of three stripes (for Techs) or chevrons (for Marines). Petty Officer (PO) - These are the non-commissioned officers of enlisted personnel. They are skilled in their field, but they don not have the sort of skills needed to run a ship. They are usually in charge of boarding parties or technical staff, or training new personnel. They are often placed under the command of a Junior Lieutenant, so the young officer would learn from their experience, and Crewmen usually respect an NCO more then a young officer. They can train to become officers - an instant promotion to Junior Lieutenant, upon completion. Their rank symbol is a pair of stripes (for Techs) or chevrons (for Marines). Crewman (CM) - These are the basic enlisted personnel of the Royal Marines. They include Marines (police and boarding parties) and Technicians. Their rank symbol is a single stripe (for Techs) or chevron (for Marines). Members of the Royal Marines live in a large area of the residence deck of the Clarion Station. All officers wear a holstered laser pistol and military skeinsuit at all times. When they are on duty, they also wear an albedo screen. The overall commander of the Royal Marines is a Human, Commander David Arconium, Duke of Hiatia. He is a grizzled veteran of the Royal Marines, having served more than 30 years. He is feared and respected throughout the ranks. =http://starfrontiersrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clarion_Royal_Marines&action=edit&section=1 edit Order of Battle= CMS Leo (frigate) Officers: 6, Crew: 28, Boarding Party: 15 Commanding Officer: Cap. Deirooca, Rogena Race: Human, Sex: Female, Primary MOS: Pilot Dalrooca is highly respected by all Royal Marines. Primary Pilot: Lt. Meebe, Urugg Race: Yazirian, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Pilot Meebe is second in command of Leo. Astrogator: Lt. Marranh, Lackan Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Astrogation Marranh has a reputation for gambling. Chief Engineer: Lt. Buu, Bronah Race: Dralasite, Sex: n/a, Primary MOS: Engineering Buu is famed for twisted sense of humor. Torpedo Officer: Jr. Lt. Warren, Daner Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Rocket Systems Brother of Dannah. Laser Cannon Officer: Jr. Lt. Warren, Dannah Race: Human, Sex: Female, Primary MOS: Energy Weapon Systems Sister of Daner. ---- CMS Falcon (Assault Scout) Officers: 2, Crew: 2, Boarding Party: 6 Commanding Officer: Lt. Shirrah, Vincent Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Pilot Commander and primary pilot of the Falcon. Torpedo Gunner: Jr. Lt. McMickels, Rollie Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Rocket Systems Targets Falcon's assault rockets. Marine Officer: Jr. Lt. Goorhud, Bluto (Yazirian male) Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Marine Officer Leads Falcon boarding party. ---- CMS Wasp (Assault Scout) Officers: 2, Crew: 2, Boarding Party: 6 Commanding Officer: Lt. Oill, Kriz'k Race: Vrusk, Sex: Female, Primary MOS: Pilot, Secondary MOS: Medic Commander and primary Pilot of the Wasp; also had extensive medical training. Laser Cannon Officer: Jr. Lt. K'zix, Z'zix Race: Vrusk, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Energy Weapon Systems Operates Wasp's laser battery. ---- CMS Osprey (Assault Scout) Officers: 2, Crew: 2, Boarding Party: currently none Commanding Officer: Lt. Tabbe, Maxxer Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Pilot Commander and primary Pilot of the Osprey. He is polite but aloof to crew. Torpedo Officer: Jr. Lt. Klast, Rhanda (Human female) Race: Human, Sex: Male, Primary MOS: Rocket Systems Targets Osprey's assault rockets. ---- CMS Swallow and CMS Wasp (Assault Scouts) These are auxiliary ships, in case the Royal Marines extra ships for emergencies, or to replace lost ships. They have yet to full a crew for them. =http://starfrontiersrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clarion_Royal_Marines&action=edit&section=2 edit Life in the Royal Marines= Barracks. Members of the Royal Marines live in a large area of the residence deck of Clarion Station. Officers receives a private cabin. Technicians and other enlisted personnel are required to bunk with two to four individuals per cabin. The Royal Marines have a dining hall, but they may do their own cooking if they wish. Each cabin has a small kitchen area in it for this purpose. A large recreation area also is available for the use of the Royal Marines. Induction. Immediately after entering the Royal Marines, new enlistees are run through a brief training course on Clarion Station. This course lasts 20 days, and teaches the fundamentals of militia routine and standard procedures for dealing with various problems. Assignments. After completing the training course, enlistees will be assigned to a cargo inspection detail (boarding party) aboard one the assault scout ships. Their duty schedule will vary, but four days of patrolling aboard ship followed by two days off at the station is usual. Occasional special assignments may require characters to be onboard for 20 or more days at a time. Pay. Royal Marines use the same pay grade system as the UPF, and the Royal Marines provide free food and lodging. Payday occurs once every tenday. Promotion. Performance is an important factor, of course. Promotion to the rank of lieutenant may be fairly rapid, if one's actions demonstrate ability and responsibility. The rank of Captain is reserved for only the finest officers with many years of experience, as well as Chief Petty Officers being the finest non-commissioned officers withing the Royal Marines. As noted above, the rank of Commander (the Royal Marines) is limited to Clarian royalty. (most of this info was lifted from SFKH0: The Warriors of White Light) Category:Star Frontiers Canon Category:Alternative Canon